


Fall Another Moment

by ami_ven



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Why me?”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Fall Another Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt “Gravity” (by Sara Bareilles)

“Why me?” asked Bruce, tangling their fingers together.

Diana smiled. “Why not?”

“I don’t mean it like that. I mean… I’m just an ordinary human. Richer than most. Smarter than some. Maybe more handsome, too,” he added, which earned him another, more affectionate smile. “But otherwise, no different or better than anyone else. So, why me?”

“Because you think you’re ordinary,” said Diana, softly. “Because you think I deserve better, which is exactly what makes you worthy of me.”

“I would have let you go,” Bruce admitted, “but I really didn’t want to.”

She smiled, “Then don’t,” and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
